The Tidat Kingdom Arc
The Tidat Kingdom Arc '''or Miu Rescue Arc is the twenty-sixth arc in the History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi series and the sixteenth arc in the Yami/YOMI Saga. Plot '''Depression The Arc begins with Akira Hongō at his mansion, when Hongo heard from Seta that Silcardo Jenazad’s mansion is empty and Hayami saying that the airport is empty, from his cell phone before breaking it. Hongo told his butler to take him to the One Shadow. At Koryou High School, Kenichi Shirahama informed his friends how Miu was kidnapped by Silcardo. Kenichi then punched himself for failing to protect Miu until Haruo Niijima came to do it for him and reminding him that he is not the only one worried about Miu. Rachel Stanley remembered when Shio Sakaki rescued her from Silcardo and decided to help them find Miu while searching for her Master. It soon started to rain and Chikage give Kenichi some chocolate to make him feel better. Then Renka showed up outside and reminded Kenichi that Miu was really strong getting him over his depression.At Ryouzanpaku dojo, Kensei Ma made some food to cheer everyone up, but they’re all still worried about Miu. Kenichi reminded everyone that they have to wait for news about Miu to pop up. The elder searched everywhere that he thought Silcardo maybe hiding Miu. Suddenly, Seta and Hayami arrived at the dojo which had the masters surround them. When Kenichi came, they told him that Miu is at the Tidat Kingdom.'At the Shinpaku hideout, Kenichi informed everyone that he’s going to Tidat. 'Ikki Takeda was ready to go with him, but Ukita warned Takeda that if they skip school again, they’ll have to repeat the school year again. Hermit told Kenichi about his condition, but Kenichi is hell bent on bringing Miu back. Kenichi told them that Akisame managed to convince the school to let Kenichi go on a vacation (by lying about studying) so he won’t worry about repeating the school year. They all put their fists in for goodbye except Nijima who thought was a Rock-Scissors-Paper Contest. They Call Her Bulu In Tidat, Miu was found in an airplane that has crash landed by some villagers and brought to their house. A girl named Hartini brought some water for Miu to stop her fever. Suddenly, Miu woke up and attacked her like a wild beast. Hirtini's brother, Yudis, came to stop her, but Miu attacked him when he used his Pencak Silat Style. Miu jumped like a feather, but Yudis used his sealing techniques to tie her to a pole. Their father sensed that her heart was falling into the darkness. Yudis introduced himself and his family to her and explained that everyone else in the airplane she was in had died. Miu had to drink some medicine to clam down her berserk soul. They soon decided to name her Bulu, until she gets her memory back. As days passed, Bulu was staringoff into space without and emotion on her face. Soon, she was watching Yudis and his father practice Pencak Silat and they decided to teach her to jump start her memory. Yudis was impressed with Bulu's strength, but had her take some more medicine to clam doen her anger. However, Yudis was revealed to be Silcardo as he takes off his gloves revealing his wrinkly shin in hus hands and took a bite of fruit. A week after the plane crash, Bulu had mastered the fundamentals of the Silat by breaking the fruit Yudis threw at her to her to picese. When she heard the was from Japan, she got a headache from remembering Kenichi and believed someone was killed. Yudis suggested to Bulu that she should channel her anger into her fists while they sparred. Yudis lied to bulu about the plane being shot down and someone important to her was killed in the accident. He also lied that the one responsible for the assault was Akria Hongo from Yami. Yudis lied to Miu that she has no family anymore and she must exact her revenge. She almost punched Hartini, but she pulled her fist back at the last second. Yudis was that Bulu still managed to retain some consciousness even after drinking so much brainwashing medicine. Arriving In A Corrupt Country Kenichi and Sakaki soon arrived in Tidat. Suddenly, a thief suddenly stole Kenichi's stuff when the former knew the latter was the foreigner. Kenichi ran and caught the thief so the thief ot up to his accomplice only for Sakaki to snatch it. Kenichi wanted to call the police, but Sakaki warned Kenichi that the police of the country they're in may not be on their side. Sakaki took Kenichi to a bar where mant mercenaries gather to make in Tidat's Civil War. Kenichi tried asking for Miu's whereabout's only to be nearly shot by one of the mercenaries. Sakaki bought beer for the mercenary that almost shot Kenichi and poured it over his head. The mercenares attacked Sakaki, but were all taked down. Sakaki asked one of the men about Silcardo, but ther were all too scared to say anything. They battled some mercenares in the jungle, but also was some citizens of Tidat carrying around guns as well. Sakaki tried getting one of the cillagers to give him info about Silcardo, but he was willing to throw his life away to protect Silcardo, believing that Silcardo is Tidat's hero. Suddenly Kenichi and Sakaki was Radin Tidat Jihan's Child maid that Kenichi met in the snowy mountains for Japan, Sham follow them, Sham knew that silcardo killed Jihan at the mountain back in Japam and was willing to help them. At the ruins of the old capital, Kenichi and Sakaki were ambusged by old man and woman wearing a cloak and ther were using Silat techniques with weapons. The cloaked woman was about to slice off kenichi legs when he grabbed her, but Kenichi lifted both of his legs up tossed her over him. Sakaki was the old man as a weapons master, but he had no Killing Intent in the fighting. The woman unmasked herself and revealed that she wanted to test their strenght and introduced herself as Jihan's younger sister, Princess Radin Tidat Lona. The old man was introduced as Batouan and they all went insode Lona's old fortress as she explains the story of Silcardo Jenazad. A Demon That Was Once A Hero Twenty to Thirty yers before the start of the storyline, Tidat was in the verge of extinction as it was suppressed by the United Nations Army. However. a warrior named Silcardo Jenazad defeated a group af armed soldiers without using and weapons. Jenazaz led a groung call the Jungle Guerilla Unit which is made up of Silat fighters that used Bolo, Kris and Kermabit weapons. With hust his charisma and unbelievable leadership, Jenazad defeated the solders in the frontlines and drove away from Tidat. The young hero rose to the status of a god and people worshipped him. Unfortunately, a decade or two later, Jenazas became a Demon God as he was unsatisfied with peaceful times. He made his subordinates kill each other everyday and killed the that got left he killed himself in order to master Silat. Jenazas also planted the seeds of conflict in the country so he could use the strength again. Now the citizens of Tidat workshipped him out of fear. On The Demon's Trail Back in the present, Lona explains that ever since Jihan died, the power fell to his followers. Just when the country was going to settle around Jihan, Jenazad came, Bantou's master tried to warn Jihan fo the danger, but was soon killed. Lona bowed downto kenichi and Sakaki and beg for the help to save Tidat from Jenazad. Sakaki agreed to help, but he saw that they were spied on by one Jenazad's men and escaped into the jungle. At Jenazad;s palace, Jenazad was eating some fruit while explanining to his spy that Bulu's training was going well and claims that he will defeat Sakaki. Back in school two week's after Miu was kidnapped, Ukita was Takeda not getting much not sleep, Kenichi's friends gathered in the Shinpaku Allinace Meetign Room. Kisara was Rachel in the room as well calling for info in Jenazad's whereabouts. She brought a Big Screen Television in the room while giving info on Jenazad. Since Jenazad and Ethan's master, Cyril, were close, she got someinfo about the Deman Gos. Jenazad researched on how to preserve his youth, he also has a lot of mysteries surround him whichi made him famous among Yami, but the most important thing was where he was at the moment, however, Rachel warned the Shinpaku Alliance that any suspicious message they could send Kenichi would be deleted in Tidet before it could reach him and Nijima hasn't got any contact from Kenichi yet. Back in tidat, Kenichi accidentally saw Lona bathing in a waterfall while looking at the plants and was chased back back by Sham. Lona explains that the plants in the country would would be great for medicine for the domestic and international world. Unfortunately, Jenazad hates peace and force the people to keep fighting. Kenichi was one of the mercenaries, John, coming back after losing connection to the laptop. Kenichi used Joihn's laptop to contact Nijima with a secret code he was taught. Kenichi found out that Jenazad is in the village he was born in, Kojima. Suddenly, a larger group of armed mercenaries showed up to claim the bounty on Lona's head. John was about to defend them, but had trouble turning the safety off his guns. Luckily, Sakaki and Batouan showed up and defreated the armed men. Sakaki agreed to help on the condition that they don't kill anyone. They arrived in Kojima, but Jenazad had left with everyone else there. However Kenichi foung Miu's hairslips showing that they just missed them. While waiting for what to do next, Sakaki had Kenichi do homework after skipping out from school. Lona told Sakaki that Nuchald, her father's aide who was trying to rule the country by using a distant relative of the royal bloodline as his puppet, put the bounty on her head. Lona asked if Jihan died a peaceful death and Kenichi answered that he was a splendid king to the end after he heard that Jihan won't accept pity from an enemy. A Kidnapped Disciple Batouan told everyone that Jenazad attacked Nuchald and his men at Nuchald’s palace and set the place on fire. Batouan explained that Jenazad would kill his own allies to keep the country in war. Sakaki punched a hole in a wall to get everyone inside. Lona went to defend the men that were attacked by Jenazad’s men even though they were trying to kill her. Suddenly, Kenichi saw Miu in a mask defeating a bunch of Nuchald’s men. Sakaki had Kenichi go save Miu while he handled the master class Silat users. Sakaki was worried that he may kill one or two people until Hongo arrived to unwittingly help Sakaki. One of Jenazad’s men came to warn Jenazad that Hongo arrive to kill him, but Jenazad is prepared to make enemies with the One Shadow, Nine Fists as well.Kenichi attacked anyone who was in his way of getting to Miu whether it was Jenazad or Nuchald’s men. Bulu (brainwashed Miu) attacked Nuchald’s bodyguards and was about to kill Nuchald himself until Kenichi came to stop her. Suddenly, Jenazad pulled Nuchald to him from a wall and told Bulu to kill Kenichi. Kenichi tried telling Bulu who he was, but her amnesia prevented her from recognizing Kenichi and got him attacked. But when the castle was collapsing, Jenazad took Bulu, his men that weren’t fighting the two Karate masters, and an unconscious Kenichi back to one of his fortresses. Sakaki ran up to them, but all he found was the soldier Lona protected crying over a deceased Nuchald. The crying soldier told Sakaki that Jenazad kidnapped Kenichi. Outside, Lona warned everyone if they don’t return to their homes, Hongo would fight and kill them. One of the mercenaries told Sakaki that John was pursuing Jenazad, but John was soon caught for being too loud. Sakaki, Hongo and the other reached to where John was ambushed. Hartini found a trail of chocolates leading to Jenazad. At Jenazad’s fortress, Miu was showering without showing any emotion and took off her mask while thinking about Kenichi when she fought him. Jenazad summoned Miu to his room and lied to her about Kenichi being her former love and that he betrayed her. Kenichi woke up in a jail cell with one of his legs chained to the floor. John was with him in the same cell also chained. Kenichi’s Tekou was taken from him and explained to John that it belonged to Miu’s father and how it saved his life multiple times. Kenichi still had Miu hairclips and gave them to John to open the locks. But, Hartini and her father came to take Kenichi to Jenazad. Kenichi Vs. Miu And A The Monster Called Pengulu Sankan Kenichi arrived in the arean and was surprised to see Jenazad still looked young and knew he brainwashed Miu. The Demon God ordered Bulu (Miu) to kill Kenichi. Kenichi tried using Ma's perverted technique back at Despair Ialand only to leave himself open to Bulu's attacks. Bulu was about to kill Kenichi, but her last hit wasn't attack. Kenichi used Ryusei Seikuken and found out that Jenazad did something to Miu. Kenichi then used his Strongest Combo #1 and the first technique Miu taught him against Bulu without hurting her. Bulu was unfazed and attecked Kenichi even more. Bulu was about to deliever the final blow, but she held herself back by relex. The Demon God Fist ordered his men to release Pengulu Sankan. Hartini's father, Menang explained that the warroir of a talented disciple from Yami's weapon division stolen by Jenazad. The warrior became strong, but became a beast that kills on sight. Pengulu killed the men that forced him to enter the ring. The murderous beast neatly sliced Bulu, but she barely dodged it. Soon, Kenichi got back up to fight the beast with Bulu to bring Miu back. Bulu dodged some daggers, but was pinned to the wall by the last one. Luckily, Kenchi knocked him away using his Mubyoshi which resurfaced Miu's memories. Kenichi thought Miu was helped him after she attacked the beast, but she was attacking Kenichi while he was trying to defend her. Menand soon threw Kenichi his Tekou to block the sword strikes after seeing how much of a disadvantage Kenichi is at for Silat's pride. Jenazad saw that Kenichi reminded him of Hayato who influenced everyone around him Suddenly, Sakaki and Hongo busted thought a wall while bringing in Lona, Batouan, and Sham with them. Jenazad puts back on his mask to confront the two Karate Master's. The Demon God warned Bulu that if she dies, her tatent will end there also. Kenichi was continuing fighting Pengulu Sanken while trying to bring Miu back to her senses. Unfortunately, the bears knocked Kenichi at a wall and Miu was having a difficult time dodging whle her clothes were being sliced apart. Kenichi held down the sword to get Miu out of the way only to let Miu knocj him down with a kick. Miu remembered all the time Kenichi was knock down at Ryouzanpaku. Suddenly, Pengulu continuously attacked Miu when he guard was down. Kenichi was lying down with his face covered in blood thinking that he couldn't go further until he saw the spirit of Sho Kano asking him if he was suppose to protect Miu was from from falling into the darkness of evil. They bumped fists while Kenchi was getting back on feet. Kenichi unconsciously broke the mask Miu was wearing while blocking Pengulu's sword strike with the gauntlet. Miu soon regained her memories after the mask was broken. Kenichi regained consciousness as well wiped off Miu's tears. Pengulu was still attacking then unfazed about the changes in battle. Suddenly, Miu was still urged to kill even though her memories and consciousness returned, Miu devised a plan with Kenichi to bring down the brute. Miu attacked Pengulu by attaching him with a Korui Nuki at his blind spot. Kenichi then welcomed back Miu as she returned his gauntlets. Invading Jenazad's Fortress The rescue team was fending off Jenazad's men while trying not to kill them. Soon Jenazad arrived and took a big bite out of a melon before crushing it. The two Karate masters unleashed so much ki that Jenazad's men were afraid to come near them. Hongo took off his shades and told Sakaki to find Kenichi and Miu while he dealt with Jenazad so that he wouldn't see any more disciples die. Hongo asked the Demon God if the rumors about the latter laying a hand on his disciple are true. Jenazad answered that Jihan had a weak will with lots of people in the way, but then asked Hongo if he was talking about Sho. Hongo punched Jenazad out of anger for following neither Katsujinken nor Satsujinken, but follows the Path of a Demon. Back at the arena, Miu was embarassed at her torn clothing after returning Kenichi the gauntlets. Miu was forced to knock herself out as she was still under the effects of the brainwashing medicine. Some of Jenazad's men attacked Kenichi, but were quickly defeated by Menang so they could escape. Suddenly, more of Jenazad's men at Master Class blocked their escape and Menang and Hartini were about to sacrifice themselves to save Kenichi and Miu. However, Kenichi decided to stay, since he doesn't want a child to fight his battles. Luckily, they were all saved by John the mercenary as he caught three of the masters with just his fingers and threw them around. One of the monsters cut some burning wood onto John to burn him alive. However, John rose back up as his skin was burning off and was revealed to be the previous owner of Kenichi's gauntlets, Saiga Fūrinji. Saiga put his jacket over an unconscious Miu before defeating the other Silat masters that tried to attack him from behind. Saiga returned Miu's hairclip to Kenichi and complemented him for protecting Miu. Menang attacked Saiga after knowing that he was the One Shadow only to have his arm rendered useless until it was healed. Saiga soon left when Sakaki arrived while busting some Silat users through a wall then used his Wild Combined Fist Thrust through a hoard of enemies for an escape. Miu soon woke up believing that she heard her father's voice. More of Jenazad's men wanted to fight until Menang pointed at the top of the castle and told them that Jenazad and Hongo are about to fight. Battle of The Killing Fists: God Hand Hongō vs Demon God Jenazad Hongo and Jenazad started off the battle while creating afterimages. Kenichi saw that this battle was different by seeing two souls trying to extinguish each other's existence. Hongo then stomped his feet into the castle walls to get a foothold while fighting Jenazad, but that put him at a disadvantage. Jenazad's Silat Style helped him fight well on the castle walls as it's originally for fighting in the jungle until Hongo was able to send a strong front kick to the top that broke some of the walls to catch Jenazad off guard. Hongo then used his Rampant Sky Gazing Outrage to hit the Demon God. Suddenly, Jenazad changed his fighting stance that made Hongo move back. Hongo had to dodge quickly as Jenazad was grappling and going straight fo the vital spots. Jenazad used his Secret Silat Technique: Hantou Grundown Prinis, but Hongo barely dodged it by dislocating his own arm and legs then relocated them to fight, however, Jenazad saw that Hongo lost some mobility. Jenazad attacked with some afterimages, but all were blown away by Hongo's Fore-Fist Strike. Jenazad remembered when he had Sho Kano spar against his disciple, Radin Tidat Jihan. Jihan was attacking from below and grappled Sho which was like a combination of Chinese Kempo and Combat Sambo, but Sho used Chesto to knock away Jihan. Jenazad decided to train Sho in Silat. Sho came back to Hongo and told him the benefits of Penack Silat which was great next to Karate. Back in the present, Jenazad angered Hongo by saying how Sho died to finish him off. Luckily, Hongo cancelled Jenazad's strike and broke his mask. Sakaki noted that Hongo is calm and cold-hearted, meaning that he isn't the one to let anger ruin his form. Jenazad's men praised Jenazad after seeing that his face still looks the same as it did when he saved Tidat years ago. Hongo almost finished off the Demon God with a thrust, but Jenazad's advantage in technique had Hongo was bleeding after attacked multiple times especially after damaging his own body. No matter what Hongo used, Jenazad easily countered them and knocked him down. Jenazad wiped off the blood off his hand to prepare for his fight against Sakaki, but Hongo got back and used his ultimate technique: God Hand Inyou Kyokuha Nukite. Hongo's timing forced the Demon God to take in one of the strikes only for his attacking hand to be caught. With nothing left, Jenazad finished Hongo off and broke his shades. Sakaki knew that the Demon God was stronger than either him or Hongo. Jenazad set his his sights on Sakaki and launched so much ki that everyone around Sakaki was shaken yet Sakaki didn't move. Sakaki remembers back when he was young and working with Hongo and 1 to stop a Weapon Smuggling Operation by Military Soldiers from a foriegn country. Sakaki and Hongo agreed to finish the mission to participate in the Karate Tournament the next day. They were doing well until they saw hostages that weren't in the report. Sakaki and Hongo got shot for protecting the hostages. The mission was completed after the soldiers were defeated and the hostages rescued, but Hongo had to stay in the hospital with multiple gun wounds. The next day, Sakaki participated in the tournament (despite his wounds) to win for Hongo and out of stubborness. He defeated many opponents, but then saw Hongo covered in bandages as he escaped from the hospital to fight. Sakaki claimed that Hongo won the tournament. Back in the present, Hongo regains consciousness and prepares to strike Jenazad with one last attack. Hongo regains consciousness and prepares one final attack on Jenazad who is unable to move with his hands inside Hongo's ribs. While preparing his last assalt against Jenazad, the Demon Fish God demands to know why he just doesn't die despite the wounds he's been given. Jenazad strikes inside his orgons to cause more blood to rush out and stops Hongo from attacking but is shocked after realizing Hongo used the organ lifting technique and is tightening his muscles to keep Jenazad from moving his arms. Just as Jenazad releases himself from Hongo believing him to cause Hongo to not be able to attack again, Hongo uses the God Hand Inyou Kyokuha Nukite again to keep Jenazad from moving again while Jenazad realizes that this whole time the battle was all preparation for him to use the same move on Jenazad again. Hongo tells Jenazad to do one final exchange with fists again and as Jenazad grabs his right arm believing it to be the fake due to how damaged it is. Hongo however, kicks his own thrust to give it more of a boost revealing his injured right arm to be the final blow using his true ultimate move: God Hand Leg Wave Twist Thrust. This pierces through Jenazad's chest finally defeating the Silat warrior who comments on Hongo's tenacity towards martial arts. Era of War Ended in Tidat After the death of Silcardo the arrival of the Tidat regular army. the national military attempts to take command of the country from the royal family by murdering Lona on the grounds that she presents a threat to their cause. Although Sakaki manages to protect her, the army does not stop until Hayato Furinji appears on the scene and announces the return of the king, revealing that Jihan is alive and well. Jihan quickly takes control of the situation by announcing his return, briefly acknowledging Kenichi from their past battle, as his people rejoice and tells Kenichi he survived by telling him "Even if I'm forsaken by my master Jenazad-sama, or I'm swallowed in an avalanche, I will survive! Because...I am a King!" The king openly declares to his people that the members of Ryozanpaku are not only friends, but also saviors of his country. He then agrees to explain his survival once they return to the palace, quietly telling a soldier to bury Jenazad's body in a private location as they depart. Kenichi briefly sees Saiga and as he leaves he tries to tell the elder about him butHayato tells Kenichi not to say a thing about Saiga to Miu for a little while longer. At the Palace of the Radin Tidat Jihan, Jihan held a feast for Kenichi, Sakaki, and Hongo. Miu was being treated by the elder with medicine he secretly learned from Silcardo. Hongo was being treated by the royal doctors though he denied being given anesthesia. Lona saw Jihan's atmosphere changed when he told some of his servants that they fanned him enough and let Sham keep his knife. Jihan explained that after Silcardo buried him in an avalanche, Jihan was able to dig himself out. However, he knew that if Silcardo would learn of his survival, he would be hunted and killed. Jihan wandered into a town, but was tired and hungry. Luckily, he was saved by given ramen by the owner of a shop and decide to work there. Jihan then decided to help the owners turn their shop into a chain. Six months later into the present, Jihan turned the business into trading and owns 3 ships. Jihan heard the crisis happening in Tidat from the elder and was brought there to end the destruction. They saw that Jihan became kinder, but his core is still the same when he insulted Kenichi for not having much talent. The elder came to inform Kenichi that Miu will fully recover when they return to Japan. Everyone bowed down to Kenichi to thank him for helping Tidat end the war. Lona was about to go thank Hongo for defeating Silcardo, but he left with his disciple in a helicopter. Kenichi went to see Miu who told Kenichi that she had a dream of seeing her father. Kenichi told her that they're going back to Japan where evryone is waiting for her. Back at Yami Headquarters, Rimi was informed by the Saint Fist that Silcardo was killed by Hongo. Rimi remembered the fear from the Demon God when they were sharing fruit one night. The Saint Fist was impressed of Hongo killing Silcardo remarking of that is what martial arts is suppose to be used for. Major Fights 'Story Impact' *'Radin Tidat Jihan' has a younger sister named [[Radin Tidat Lona|'Radin Tidat Lona'.]] *'Rachel' helped the Shinpaku Alliance find Miu. *'Silcardo' follows the path of The demon which neither Ryouzanpaku or Yami follow. *'Miu' has came back to her oldself. *'Saiga Fūrinji' makes his first full appearance. *'Kenichi' has earned the trust of Saiga by protecting Miu. *Saiga has always watched over Miu and never intend to fight unless Miu was truly in danger. *Saiga is the last great Master of the Ryouzanpaku. *Hongo has defeated and killed Jenazad in there death match. *The Tidat regular army shows up after the death of Jenazad. *'Hayato Fūrinji' show up with Radin Tidat Jihan to stop the Fighting, revealing Jihan to have survived the avalanche Jenazad left him in to die. References Navigation Category:Story arcs Category:Media